I went through the same thing
by camelot4eva
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a talk and realise they have more in common than what they thought.


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here I am with another story. It's only a small one shot, but it's still something :)**

**This story contains major spoilers from series 4 episode 3. If you haven't seen it and don't want to know what happens then turn back now...Still here? Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. This also contains spoilers from series 2 episode 13. If you haven't seen that episode either and don't want to know what happens then turn back now...Still here? Okay. Read on :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Merlin had gone to Arthur's chambers to see if he was there. With Arthur now being king he had a duty to uphold with the kingdom. He had spent that night alone with his father, only emerging from the room at sun rise the next day to find Merlin sat on the floor outside. "I didn't want you to feel that you were alone." Merlin had told him.<p>

Arthur had seemed alright to everyone after that, but Merlin could see that the King was far from alright. Whilst he went about and did what was expected of him, Arthur was still grieving for his father.

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and found him sat at the table with his head in his hands. "Are you alright Arthur?"

"I'm fine Merlin."

"You don't look it."

"Being King is more tiring than I had thought. I am just tired Merlin. That is all."

"You don't have to pretend and act in front of me Arthur. I know you are still grieving for Uther."

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin before gesturing him to sit across from him. "My father's death was all my doing Merlin."

"You can't blame yourself Arthur."

"I can Merlin, you wasn't there to see what got my father like that in the first place."

"Then tell me. You need to talk about it Arthur, otherwise it is just going to eat away at you."

Arthur took a deep breath and began to tell Merlin what had happened when he went to sit with his father that night, how he saw the reflection of the man coming up behind him, how he started to fight no matter how woozy he felt, how he shouted for guards to help but none came.

"He knocked the sword from my hands Merlin, he was about to kill me when my father stepped in and started to fight him, my father killed him but not before he managed to stab my father. He fell back into my arms and we collapsed back onto the floor. I wanted to help him but he refused, he told me not to leave him. My father died saving me. It is my fault."

"Arthur your father died protecting his son, something that he was always willing to do even though he didn't show it. I know how you feel Arthur."

"No you don't Merlin. No-one does."

"Arthur more than anyone. I know what you went through and I will always understand as to how you felt when Uther dropped back in your arms."

"How could you even begin to understand Merlin."

"Because I went through the same thing with my father."

Arthur studied Merlin closely. "You told me that you never knew your father."

"And I didn't Arthur. I met my father and spent all of three days with him. I got to know who he was before I told him that I was his son. We was to set off back to Camelot that morning but we got attacked by Cenred's men. I had a sword but I am not very good with them. One of the knights knocked the sword from me and was about to run me through with his sword when my father appeared from out of nowhere and knocked the knights sword away, but the knight drew back and plunged his sword straight through my father." Merlin sighed.

"In an anguish rage I killed the knight. My father fell into my arms and I told him that I could save him but he wouldn't let me. His last words to me was 'I have seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud.' And then he died there on the forest floor in my arms. So believe me Arthur when I say I know what you are going through and that I understand."

"When did this happen Merlin?"

"Just before the Dragon had left Camelot."

Arthur frowned and Merlin knew he was thinking. Arthur gasped. "Balinor."

"Yes Arthur. Balinor is my father. The only thing I inherited from him when he died was the ability to lord over the dragons."

"My father has always said that Dragon lords have magic. Do you have magic Merlin?"

Merlin knew that this could be his chance to tell Arthur the truth, but he knew that now wasn't the time. "No Arthur. The only thing I can do is lord over the dragons. When that dragon knocked you out I gave it an order telling it to leave and to show mercy to others and if it was to attack Camelot again then I will kill it. Me being a dragon lord, the dragon could do nothing but what I have told it to do."

"So you got rid of the dragon?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin stood up. "Will you be wanting me to leave?"

"Why?"

"I am a dragon lord. Your father has always thought of them as close to having magic as sorcerers."

"I am not my father Merlin. You have sworn to me that you do not have magic and I believe you."

Arthur stood up. "Thank you old friend."

"You're welcome."

A knock sounded at the door and sir Leon entered. "Sire, you are wanted in the counsel chambers as a matter of urgency."

"Thank you Leon." when Leon left Arthur turned to Merlin. "Lets go and see what I am wanted for." Merlin smiled and held the door open for Arthur . "After you sire." Merlin said, grinning when Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and left his chambers with Merlin following.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**What do you think? Good? Bad? So so?**

**Review? x**


End file.
